Fallaces Sunt Rerum Specie
by SidhePrincessAislinn
Summary: Sylvia Noventa needs a change, she wants to be free of her constricting life. To do so she disappears, unknowningly she brings the one person she never wanted to see again back into her life. Heero Yuy.
1. Fallaces sunt rerum specie

Hey y'all this is my first fic, so be kind, it might be a while before I can update until my schedule is not as full as it is. The title is Latin it means "Appearances are Deceptive." umm.....I hope y'all enjoy and feel free to e-mail and review if you want too.  
  
Title: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Specie  
  
Author: SidhePrincessAislinn (aka XiXi)  
  
Summary: Sylvia Noventa needs a change, she wants to be free of her constricting life. To do so she disappears, unknowningly she brings the one person she never wanted to see again back into her life.  
  
Pairings: 01+Sylvia Noventa, 02+OC  
  
  
  
  
  
Fallaces Sunt Rerum Specie.  
  
Chapter 1- Fallaces sunt rerum species.  
  
Sylvia Noventa looked into the mirror before her. It was almost a year after her beloved grandfather's death and when she met that weird boy who claimed to be his murder. She traveled back then to visit with her grandmother, then left to mourn and receive some peace in Seville, Spain. She had grown a lot in that short amount of time. Her short blonde hair was now down past her shoulders. She was taller, and she filled out more, having finally hit puberty. She was still girlie, wearing pink and other conservative clothing. She continued to examine herself in the mirror. None of the heartache she felt was apparent on the outside, she wore a mask of calmness. Something she had begun to pride herself on. Her skin was darker from many visits to Costa del Sol. Sylvia made a quick glance at the door near her mirror to make sure no one was coming.  
  
In the short time it took for her to change physically, she also changed mentally. She was no longer the sweet naïve girl she once was. Now a young woman that had seen and began to understand the world stood in her place. Sylvia began to do what most people her age do. She began to crave adventure and change. It was long past the time for a change. The war was over and people were moving on, so should she. She was tired of being the daughter of Poor Marshall Noventa, who was tragically killed. It was time for her to go about the world on her own two feet, to find her own niche.   
  
Sylvia took at deep breath and moved over to her dresser. On it was a kit for dying hair and some salon style scissors used for cutting hair. She needed to do this. She needed this change. The box of the hair dye showed a woman with dark brown hair that was almost black and auburn highlights that added to the beauty of the color. A picture of an actress long since died, lay on her dresser. The blonde woman's hair was cut into layer around her face. Sylvia made up her mind that the cut would look good on her. Screwing up her courage she began to prepare the dye. Sylvia took one last glance at her about to be old reflection and then continued to mix the repugnant chemicals.  
  
Two hours later a new girl stared in the mirror back at Sylvia Noventa. She had long dark brown hair that was almost black, which was cut into layers framing her face. She wore a plain white t-shirt instead of a frilly pink blouse and a pair of gray khakis instead of a floral pattern skirt. Contacts changed her eyes from a common green to a dark forest green and the tightness of her clothing showed off her curves nicely. One would not even begin to think this girl as Sylvia Noventa. Now that she had changed her appearance, Sylvia needed to change her name. If she wanted freedom, calling herself Sylvia Noventa was not going to grant her what she badly needed. She began to think of first names that she like. Exotic names like Aislinn, Mircea, and Nadeshiko past through her thoughts as did common names like Madison, Carrie, and Ashley. Out of nowhere a quote came to her mind.   
  
"Fallaces sunt rerum specie. The appearance of things are deceptive. By the late and great Seneca." Sylvia recited out loud. Her voice seemed to change with her appearance.  
  
"Seneca…Sene…Sienna, yeah I like that Sienna." She smiled.  
  
"Sienna Livi Annaeus." A dark smiled played on her lips as she walked out of her apartment in Seville and she never turned back.  
  
****  
  
Sylvia looked around at her surroundings. She was on L2 and it had been two weeks since she had run away from being Sylvia Noventa and into changing into Sienna Annaeus. She was running out of money quickly and it looked like finding a job soon should be near impossible. She did not have many talents and no resume. She did have some useful talents like mechanics; it was a secret passion of hers. Sienna continued down the cracked sidewalk pausing only to smile at the little children that were as broke as she. She had her head up in the clouds, not noticing anything. Not even the red convertible that was barreling towards her as she crossed an intersection.  
  
"Ohmigod!" A girl shouted causing Sylvia to look up; she saw the car coming towards her and she froze. A body slammed into her pushing her out of the way of the car and on to the sidewalk. The driver of the red convertible stop long enough to call Sylvia a stupid whore and the person that saved her a crazy fucker. The girl who screamed came over to check and see if both the savior and victim were okay. The savior pushed himself off of Sylvia sitting back on his heels to make sure she was fine.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" The boy asked, he stretched his arm behind his head showing his nervousness of the situation. Sylvia nodded at him to indicate that she was fine. The other girl reached them and helped Sylvia up as the boy got up on his own. The girl turned and glared at the boy for a reach only known to them.   
  
"Duo what the fuck do you think you were doing pulling a crazy ass stunt like that?" She asked looking at him, she continued before he could answer. "At least you had a noble reason for it but damn that scared the fuck out of me." She placed her hands on her hips. Sylvia looked at the girl; she was pretty and blonde with blue/green eyes. She had a slight British accent.  
  
"What the fuck was I going to do Kandie? Let miss snow-white get hit by a fucking car?" Duo answered, Kandie huffed.  
  
"Sienna, my name is Sienna, not snow-white, though thanks for the compliment and the save." Two weeks on the street and the culture voice of Sylvia was changed to the Northeastern American voice of Sienna complete with Slang.   
  
"No prob, Sienna, oh this is Kandie Winner." Duo said introducing the blonde girl. Hi was what the girl said back. Duo looked over at Sylvia, scrutinizing her.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, and you look like you need a job." Sylvia blinked. "I own a salvage yard over on the East Side, I could use some help, if you want it." He offered her being the valiant rescuer of all things female. Sylvia could not believe her luck. A job offer like that. It was also at a Salvage yard, where her mechanic skill would be useful.  
  
"Sí! I would love the job, I can do mechanics but I have never had a job as one, plus I'm good at typing and I speak three languages, Spanish, English, and Japanese." Duo smiled, the girl would be useful.  
  
"Alright Ms. Sienna…"He waited for her to supply her last name.  
  
"Annaeus, Sienna Annaeus." Sylvia shook hands with Duo Maxwell. She smiled as he told her to get to the salvage yard on her way home. It was her first big break. She was on her way now, finally becoming her own person. She was happy.   
  
Her happiness continued until she entered her apartment. It was a small Japanese style apartment in a part of the colony called the Spanish Harlem. Though Sylvia was not Mexican or any of the other South American countries, she was Spanish, her family was from Spain. She settled here for the familiarity of the language and customs. She found it interesting but it did not matter. She was tired.  
  
Sylvia sat down on her couch, propping her sore legs. She turned on the news deciding to watch it in English. A hurricane was going to hit an American city call New Orleans. A famous writer, Aislinn Eckhoff married on Saturday to Murphy McManus. Actress Kerry Scanlon's new movie "All Gone" grossed about 4 billion this weekend alone. The controversy of the art show by Artist Ashley Rabon continues with Vice-Foreign Minster Relena Dorlian condemning the paints for the show of violent death and depiction of her as the anti-christ. The reporter continued to blare other mindless information. Sylvia was almost asleep until the reporter said same news that caught her attention.   
  
"Sylvia Noventa, Granddaughter of Field Marshall Noventa, is still missing, Mrs. Noventa has asked the preventor's office for help in finding the girl. We wish her luck, and pray for Sylvia's cave return."  
  
Fuck was all that Sylvia could think of, she did not need them to find her now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kandie is from my friend Ataenushi-Maxwell's story Desert Rose, she let me use her. 


	2. Crudelius est quam mori semper timere mo...

Hey, thank you for reviewing. I'm putting this up earily because I want to get another chapter out, but it has not be proof read so there are probably many mistakes, I'm getting it proof read by a friend, Ataenushi-Maxwell, so it might take a while. I'll update as soon as I can and I hope that everyone enjoys this part of the story. Oh I don't own Gundam Wing, all the people who legal have the rights to it do, and please don't sue, I have no money! T.T  
  
Title: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Specie  
  
Author: SidhePrincessAislinn (aka XiXi)  
  
Summary: Sylvia Noventa needs a change, she wants to be free of her constricting life. To do so she disappears, unknowningly she brings the one person she never wanted to see again back into her life.  
  
Pairings: 01+Sylvia Noventa, 02+OC  
  
  
  
  
  
Fallaces Sunt Rerum Specie.  
  
Chapter 2 - Crudelius est quam mori semper timere mortem.  
  
Heero sat at his desk reading an e-mail that Trowa had sent him. It was a few clips from a news report and a file that could only be accessed with a password. Trowa had sent him the file and all the knowledge about the Noventa case. Heero blinked and looked at the information again. He had not been assigned to the case for the reason that it might upset Mrs. Noventa. Lady Une had informed him that Mercedes Noventa might not want the asesino, as Mrs. Noventa had called him, of her husband to find her only child in case something happened, i.e. Sylvia accidentally dying. Lady Une had assigned Heero the job of going through paperwork until the case was finished to get Mrs. Noventa of her back. Mrs. Noventa had become an important political figure in her own right, and she helped fund the Perventor's Office. Therefore, her wishes were appeased. Lady Une was inclined to make her happy. Heero looked at the paperwork on his desk. Trowa was sending him the information so he could help with the case, and would continue to do so as long as Mrs. Noventa did not find out. It seemed like they almost had no way to progress anywhere. They had no leads, no ransom note, nothing. It looked more like a runaway case then a kidnapping. Heero already knew the details of the case from the things that Lady Une would let slip to him. Fucking around with the boss has some perks, other than a good lay. Heero sighed, everyone had been hinting for him to help or join the case in one way or another. They needed his help because they did not have the resources that he had.  
  
Heero got up from his desk and proceed to pace around. It has been almost a month since Sylvia Noventa's disappearance and two weeks since the Preventors had started to look for her. He really did not want to participate in the search; dealing with the Noventas always brought back too many dead skeletons in his closet. Heero looked out the window in his office. The sky was blue with fluffy white clouds floating gracefully across the heavens. The weather was quite warm and the sun was shining, all in all, it was a beautiful day. The stress that Heero felt at first began to fade a little. He looked at his office. It was small, but not a claustrophobic small. It a had windows for walls on the outside and nice solid wood paneled walls on the inside, so he could see the outside world, but everyone in the office could not see him. It a plain office with a bamboo plant on his desk and a picture of him with the other Gundam pilots next to it. His trusty, well-worn laptop sat on the desk. Shades of gray completed the décor. He reached over on his desk to turn on his stereo. Muted music spilled into the room chasing away the silence. It was not a song that was playing on the radio-station but a ballad, a medieval poem. The poem filled the room.  
  
"As I was walking all alane   
  
I heard twa corbies making a mane:   
  
The tane unto the tither did say,   
  
'Whar sall we gang and dine the day?'   
  
  
  
'-In behint yon auld fail dyke 5   
  
I wot there lies a new-slain knight;   
  
And naebody kens that he lies there   
  
But his hawk, his hound, and his lady fair.   
  
  
  
'His hound is to the hunting gane,   
  
His hawk to fetch the wild-fowl hame, 10   
  
His lady 's ta'en anither mate,   
  
So we may mak our dinner sweet.   
  
  
  
'Ye'll sit on his white hause-bane,   
  
And I'll pike out his bonny blue e'en:   
  
Wi' ae lock o' his gowden hair 15   
  
We'll theek our nest when it grows bare.   
  
  
  
'Mony a one for him maks mane,   
  
But nane sall ken whar he is gane:   
  
O'er his white banes, when they are bare,   
  
The wind sall blaw for evermair.' 20  
  
The Twa Corbies"   
  
The reader of the ballad stated. Heero listened to the poem. He had to admit, it kind of fit his mood at the moment, and it hit a little to close to home. It was the way he felt after Relena had left him for someone else, Dorothy. He was shocked at first, but he accepted it, because the truth was he did not love Relena the way that everyone else had thought. Relena represented to him all the innocent lives he was trying to save, so he felt responsible for her. She was a friend, and now he saw very little of her. She had moved on, like everyone else, and he was still stuck in the past, living as he did when he was a pilot and hanging on to his deeds during those days. Heero paused. He was being too contemplative today. Heero took one more look at the file attachment and the e-mail Trowa sent him. Maybe this case could help him deal and move on. Maybe it could save him from the ghosts that haunted him. Heero was not too sure, but he needed to take a chance for his peace of mind. He e-mailed Trowa, starting it off with his favorite saying.   
  
"It is more cruel to always fear death than to die."   
  
It was his way of telling Trowa that he was going to help with the case in his own way. Sitting back in his chair, he began to make a list of things that he need for this mission. List of friends that she would know, affiliations, places she had traveled to in the past, all her residences, and pictures of her. He looked down at the most recent picture of Sylvia that Mrs. Noventa supplied. Sylvia had long golden blonde hair, golden as in the metal gold, not a mere golden hue. It was beautiful. She had emerald green eyes and a tiny nose ring that most people had never seen. Apparently while in Seville, Sylvia picked up on some of the trends, nose rings included. She also had a tattoo, which the file listed, but as to what it was a picture of and where it was located on her body the file failed to specify. Heero frowned. It looks like maybe Mercedes Noventa has something to hide. It was time that Heero go and visit with her first.   
  
@~~}~~~  
  
Twa Corbies, does not have a known writer, so I can't really give anyone credit for it, but whoever wrote, I'm greatful that he did because its a good ballad. The Latin translation of the title is in the story. I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Noventa's first name is never said, so I gave her one, Mercedes, if you can guess what it means I'll give you pocky! 


	3. Gladiator in arena consilium capit

Hey I finally got this chapter out! Be thankful for snow days. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Thanks to Ataenushi-Maxwell, my faithful friend for editing every story I have ever written and for letting me borrow Kandie, oh just so everyone is clear, Kandie or Kandace is Quatre's twin sister, Ataenushi is re-vamping the story, but I'm pretty sure the old one is still up. As for the music in this chapter, I'll tell everyone next chapter. I want y'all to try to guess. Oh and the spanish in this chapter should not need translating, but e-mail if you need it. Umm...if the spanish is wrong then correct me on it, I took my last year in spanish, last year. I'm a latinoid now.   
  
Title: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Specie  
  
Author: SidhePrincessAislinn (aka XiXi)  
  
Summary: Sylvia Noventa needs a change, she wants to be free of her constricting life. To do so she disappears, unknowningly she brings the one person she never wanted to see again back into her life.  
  
Pairings: 01+Sylvia Noventa, 02+OC  
  
  
  
  
  
Fallaces Sunt Rerum Specie.  
  
Chapter 3 - Gladiator in arena consilium capit.  
  
The room was almost bare. There was a single Queen size mattress on the floor, covered in quilts and mismatched pillows. A Chinese lantern hung from the ceiling, with a light bulb strung through it. Sitting on the floor was a CD player surrounded by various CD's. An old digital alarm clock sat by the bed, the big numbers glowing red in the darkness. Punk music turned down so low it was soothing spilled into the apartment. The ring of a cell phone broke the stillness of the room.  
  
  
  
Sylvia blinked and sat up, hands searching blindly for the offending phone. After finding the cell phone next to her alarm clock, Sylvia proceeded to stare at it dumbly for a moment or two. The felonious phone kept ringing. Finally she hit the little green button to answer it.  
  
  
  
"Wha…?" Her sleepy voice asked.  
  
  
  
"Oi! Not a morning person I take it. Sorry to call so early, but we got a shipment of parts and we need you here to help out. Can you be here by 5 o'clock?" A sunny voice babbled on.  
  
  
  
Sylvia blinked at the darkness.  
  
  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
  
  
"Duo. Remember, your boss?"   
  
  
  
"Oh. Fine I'll be there, but I expect there to be mucho café there, comprende?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just get here." Duo said flippantly.   
  
  
  
Sylvia hung up the phone without saying good bye, then turned to lie in bed for a few minutes. She quietly sang along with the song on her stereo. "She's got a mission, and I'm collateral damage…She's the flower that your place on my casket."  
  
  
  
Sylvia sighed and got up, going to her closet and opened it. She looked at her selection of clothes for a few minutes before deciding on a pair of green khakis and a black T-back wife-beater. She run a brush through her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. After she brushed her teeth, she was on her way.  
  
  
  
When Sylvia walked outside it was still dark. Thankfully she had a car, a little red Toyota Corolla. She got into the car and started off toward Duo's salvage yard. She had been working there for two weeks now, and it was a good job. The only problem was Duo's sometime, but no less loathsome habit of calling her at obscene hours. She was afraid to see what time of day he thought was atrocious. Still, she was grateful for the job. She reminded herself not to complain too much to Duo about the weird hours. She turned on the radio as she drove. Sylvia sang along to the song as she pulled into the driveway. "After the night he died…I wept my tears until they dried…But the pain stayed the same…I didn't want him to die all in vain…I made a promise to revenge his soul in time…I'll make them bleed at my feet."   
  
Duo was standing out by the door. He had a cup in his hand. Sylvia walked up to him quickly, praying that it was her coffee. Duo held it out to her as she followed him through the door and hallway into the garage. Kandie was there, looking perfect as always. Most blondes tended to look that way. When Kandie turned to her, clutching a cup of coffee for dear life, it became apparent that she was not a morning person either. The two girls nodded at each other. Duo clapped his hands to get their attention.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Let's begin!" Duo exclaimed, as Kandie and Sylvia groaned.  
  
****  
  
It was about 12 o'clock when they finally finished unloading the shipment of parts. Kandie and Sylvia decided to take a break by lounging in the sun. They both lay on the hood of the new Acura that Duo was fixing up. The two girls chatted off and on about different concepts, but Kandie continually turned the conversation back to boys. She wanted to hook up her new friend with someone, but the problem was she did not know with whom. Kandie knew many guys, but the idea of introducing "Sienna" to one of Duo's friends was, as Sylvia would put it, muy malo. She went through a mental list of boys, and thought about how each match with Sylvia would turn out. Wu-Fei would piss her off with his opinions about women. A chauvinist to the core, though he did have a reason for his views. The problem was Sylvia would not understand. Trowa was too quiet and Kandie suspected he might actually have a thing for her brother. Quatre was definitely not into women; he already admitted that to her. Then there was Heero. Kandie had played with that idea for a while, but decided Sylvia would think he was a sociopath. He had changed after the war, but he had become darker, not as friendly as everyone had hoped. He was still anti-social and his newly acquired tattoo of the Latin word "vêritâs" on his right trigger finger might bother "Sienna" just a little bit. Kandie sighed, maybe it was because she was so in love and happy that made her want to share it with everyone she met. She turned to look at the black haired girl.  
  
Sylvia was stretched out on the hood of the black car wearing a black bikini with  
  
skulls and cross bones on the top. She had her headphones on listening to a song. As she hummed along, every now and then Kandie would catch words like "dying," "praying," "bleeding," and "tourniquet," which left Kandie relieved that her friend had not made her listen to the tune with her. She listened to her hum a little more, and mused that Sylvia had a pleasant voice. As usual, it was Duo that interrupted the silence.   
  
The phone had rang forcing him to stop looking at the inventory report. He turned to answer it, shocked to see that the caller was none other than the perfect soldier. Captain Anal Retentive himself.   
  
"Oi! Heero-kun! Genki desu ka?" Duo asked slipping into Japanese unconsciously. He looked at what he could see of Heero. He looked good, all grown up, even through Duo knew he was the shortest of the pilots now. Even Quatre has surpassed him. His face was that angular that comes often with age. His slanted eyes were still that cold Prussian blue. Heero looked like he had not shaven in a day.  
  
"Genki desu." Came Heero's short reply.  
  
"That's good! What can I do for ya?" Duo asked, going back to the more familiar English.  
  
"I've been assigned the mission to find Sylvia Noventa with the guide line that it was to be sub rosa."   
  
"Under the rose, huh?" Duo mused. He knew the Latin phrase meant "under secrecy," but it was not Une's style. It was always known when the pilots where on a public case, but Duo understood the need for secrecy. Sra. Noventa would have Lady Une's head on a silver platter if the "El asesino de marido" was looking for her "Mi nieta." Sra. Noventa did not have the same empathy her husband had. Duo turned his attention back to Heero, since he had accidentally tuned him out. Bad habits die hard.  
  
"…I'll be there in three days." was all that Duo had caught.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Heero sighed. He really should be used to that by now. "Baka! Listen! I'm going to need help with this. One person scouring the earth and the colonies and finding a single girl is not probable. The chances increase with two. Trowa is fronting the media part of the mission and Quatre has his own business to run, so that leaves you to help me. I'm going to be there in three days." Heero explained again to the braided idiot.  
  
"What about Onna?" Duo interjected.  
  
"Wu-Fei," Heero stressed his name, "has his own life to attend to. If I were you, I would stop calling him Onna."  
  
"Come on, you know it's funny."  
  
"That's not the point." Duo could have sworn that Heero had the ghost of a smile on his face, imperceptible to anyone but those who knew him well. "As I was saying, I am going to be there in three days."   
  
"How come three days? Can't you get on one of those really fast shuttles, shit what do they call them…?" Duo mused aloud, shrugging. "Not that I really want you to come early or anything, but wouldn't a shuttle be the most convenient?"  
  
"Duo, I only make $40, 419 a year, a ticket on one of those shuttles cost well over a hundred thousand." Heero explained to Duo as if he was speaking to a two-year old child.  
  
"Oh, really only $40,419? I make more than that." Duo could not help to add.  
  
Heero made a sound as if he had given up on talking to the braided baka, then hung up the phone with out saying good bye. Duo followed suit and walked out to where the girls were so he could "warn" them of the guest they would be receiving for the next few weeks.  
  
Kandie turned to face Duo as he walked over to them. He looked jovial and had a skip in his step. She could not help but to wonder who called. He wasn't even this happy when he tortured Wu-Fei on the phone. "Duo! Who was that?" She asked.  
  
Sylvia had taken off her headphones to show that she was interested in what was going on. A happy Duo does not always mean a happy Sylvia or a happy Kandie. Duo leaned against the car and began to inform them of what was going on.  
  
"Heero called to say that he is coming for a visit, and it looks like I'm freelancing for the Preventor's for a little while to help find Sylvia Noventa. Hey, did you know Heero only makes $40,419 a year? Fuck, this place brings in at least $70,060. Not including money from odd jobs. Ha, We make more than Mr. Perfect Soldier. My life is complete." Duo paused to look at Sylvia and Kandie. Kandie looked delighted to have Heero coming, but Sylvia looked pallor, like she had seen a ghost. "Hey Sienna are you okay, you're looking a little pale there."   
  
Sylvia blinked, and signaled to Duo that she was fine. The truth was, she was scared. El asesino de su abuelo was coming here to look for her. He didn't seem to have an idea that she was here, but he was going to figure it out. Sylvia got whiter. She was royally fucked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
$40,419 is how much actually FBI agents make. Its not really all that much. They can earn more if they are higher than a special agent, sorry, Heero is going to poor like the rest of us. As for the title it means "The gladiator is formulating his plan in the arena" i.e., too late. 


	4. Non requies pro militem

I'm sorry it has taken me a while to finally get the next chapter out, its just with school, my friends, preparing for college, work, and my boyfriend, I haven't had much time for anything else. So I hope everyone likes this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to get out, I'll try to be faster in the summer, but right now don't count on it.  
  
Title: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Specie  
  
Author: SidhePrincessAislinn (aka XiXi)  
  
Summary: Sylvia Noventa needs a change, she wants to be free of her constricting life. To do so she disappears, unknowningly she brings the one person she never wanted to see again back into her life. Heero Yuy  
  
Pairings: 01+Sylvia Noventa, 02+OC, later on 3+4  
  
  
  
Non requies pro militem  
  
The hall was dark, alluding to the time at night it was. Heero leaned his forehead against the door as he fished out his keys. He wanted to get inside his apartment, his refuge from the world. Heero knew he smelled of sex and hard liquor, and he really did not want to chance a neighbor working the graveyard shift seeing him. The metallic release of a lock brought his attention back to what he was doing. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door, he leaned heavily against it, musing on the night's advents.  
  
  
  
The case with Sylvia Noventa was bringing out carefully suppressed nightmares. Nightmares that he had not seen since the war. Heero tried to drown out the haunting ghost the best he could. Vodka, gin, rum 151, and a couple of shots of southern comfort helped a little. At this point in the night Heero was fabulously drunk. It was then when Une came into the bar. She saw him, and decided to take him home with her. That plan had been changed once they got there, and the result was Heero smelling of sex. Heero decided it was time he tried to move into his bedroom. Walking carefully, he made his way to his room. It took a few minutes, but he made it. He did not turn on the light.  
  
  
  
The room was dark, but light from the waning moon let him see where he was going. The bathroom was his true destination. Heero looked at his welcoming bed. Blue silk sheets, a puffy royal blue comforter, and feather pillows called out to him. He could make out a little black indent at the foot of his bed. Miles, his black cat, was sleeping there, dead to the world. Heero passed his wonderful bed to head for the bathroom, wanting to get all the fluids that came with sex off of him.  
  
  
  
Stepping inside the bathroom reminded Heero why he had went to the bar to begin with. His butterfly lay opened on the counter near the sink, which was still full of water. The water was now rose colored, since the blood had time to disperse through out the liquid. Drops of blood where on the floor, some smeared from being walked through. Heero turn with a sigh from the sanguine scene. He was going to have to clean up the mess soon.  
  
  
  
It wasn't that he was really trying to kill himself. It was just that his mental anguish just got so great, he needed a release. Bloodletting was the only thing that he could come up with. It had worked for him during the war, and it worked now. Heero knew if the was going to kill himself he would be a man about it. He would hang himself or shoot himself in the head, not slit his wrists or swallow a bunch of pills. Go out with a bang; Duo used to say that. Heero knew that he needed to get help, but he hated psychoanalytical psychology. Talking about his dead parents, Odin Lowe, and Dr. J and how they related to him on a sexual level was not going to help him. Freud be damned. Heero was aware, however, that his general personality disorder had grown into full- blown antisocial personality disorder. If one ignored the fact that he worked for the government, read as law, he was a casebook example. Though, there was an upside to being a sociopath. It made his job easier.   
  
  
  
Heero walked over his mess and started the shower. He undressed and got in. A hard stream of hot water hit him. He washed his hair and rinsed it out, leaning against the tile. Heero looked at his wrist. Three precise lines going from left to right in a straight line was what he saw. How was he going to explain this to Duo? The boy would notice. He always had before. Heero could not help but to wonder how long it would take before he got schizophrenia. He smiled a little at the thought, wondering what his delusion of grandeur would be. He already saved the world and fought a war against a whole army with only four other people. Maybe he would think he was the Anti-Christ, then again if Duo was correct, Relena already was.  
  
  
  
Heero shut off the water. It was early into the next morning, and he needed some sleep before his flight to L2. He didn't bother with clothes or drying off as he picked Miles up off of the bed and slid between the covers. He would be able to get three hours of sleep. Ah, luxury. In any case, it was an improvement.  
  
***  
  
It was about three o'clock in the afternoon the next day when Heero arrived at the terminal on L2. Everything he brought with him was considered a carry on, so he just continued off the shuttle and looked for Duo and Kandace. Heero spotted them near a window looking at planes. Heero noticed that Duo was wearing his typical black shirt that had a rock band he never heard of on it. To complete the outfit, he wore black pants and a combat boots. Kandace was next to him, with her long blonde hair down and looking like a little innocent pacifist, though he knew better, in a white t-shirt, white skirt with red flowers, and a pair of red flip-flops. There was a girl with them that he had never scene before. She had long dark brown hair, which was down, and green eyes. The outfit was what made him notice her. She had on a black and red plaited mini-skirt and a black t-shirt that read Jimmy Eat World. Though Heero would never admit it to anyone, he did like punk music. If Duo ever found out, he would never hear the end of it.   
  
Heero walk over to where Duo and the others were. He looked over at his friend, who smiled and waved. Kandace smiled brilliantly at him. The other girl just nodded toward him. Duo grabbed one of the bags off his shoulder and set it on his own. Smiling, he introduced Heero to the unknown girl.  
  
"Okay. Heero Yuy, this is Sienna Annaeus. Sienna this is Mr. Perfect Soldier/ pain in my ass/whatever you feel like calling him." Duo said without missing a beat.   
  
  
  
Heero glared at him, but gave up when Sienna walked up to him, shook his hand and kissed him on each cheek. It shocked him at first, but then he realized she must originally be from Earth, Europe to be precise, the only place in the world where people exchange such a greeting. Heero bowed to her, letting her know that he had a problem with people touching him. Duo started walking to the exit from the airport.   
  
"Oi! Heero, Sienna, Kandie, hurry up, I'm hungry! Let's go get some food."   
  
Everyone quickly caught up with Duo as he headed toward the car. Heero looked over at Sienna as she talked to Kandace about some car she was thinking of buying. The girl was kirei, but familiar, was all that he could think of while getting into Duo's car.   
  
~~~~  
  
Okay the only note I have is all the anti-christ joke made about Relena, in the bible (do not ask me where) it says that the anti-christ will/will try to rule the whole world, i.e. Relena being the Queen of the World, God wanted there to be different countries because its harder for the devil to try control man-kind. 


	5. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via

Hey y'all this is my first fic, so be kind, it might be a while before I can update until my schedule is not as full as it is. The title is Latin it means "Appearances are Deceptive." umm.....I hope y'all enjoy and feel free to e-mail and review if you want too.  
  
Title: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Specie Author: SidhePrincessAislinn (aka XiXi)  
Summary: Sylvia Noventa needs a change, she wants to be free of her constricting life. To do so she disappears, unknowningly she brings the one person she never wanted to see again back into her life.  
Pairings: 01Sylvia Noventa, 02OC  
  
Fallaces Sunt Rerum Specie.  
  
Chapter 5- Non est ad astra mollis e terris via

It was night, Heero had been on L2 for two days now. The minute Duo noticed the new white bandages on his wrist, the braided boy had been watching him non-stop. Kandie started complaining that Heero looked to skinny and she started to force him to eat three course meals. Heero was far from happy; he just wanted to be left alone and work on the case. So late that night, Heero went out into the Salvage yard where he saw a nice bench and a good view earlier that day.Heero walked up to the bench to sit down, but was surprised to see he was not the only one out there. Sienna sat there smoking with her legs drawn up to her chest, hidden under a skirt. He knew from dinner that the skirt was a red tartan and the shirt she was wearing was black. Heero sat down next to her, He realized with a blink that her cigarette smelled really good and that it was black. Sienna regarded him with a nod, continuing to smoke. Heero took out his own cigarettes, Marlboro Reds. His smoke joining hers into the night.After about an hour of silence and half a pack of cigarettes, Sienna asked him a question.  
"Is Duo freaking out on you because of the bandages on your arms?" Sienna took a drag on her smoke after she asked the question.Heero looked black for a second, deciding whether or not to answer her question."Hai"Sienna blinked, a confused expression crossed her face. Heero continued to blacken his lungs as he stared at the moon, not elaborating anymore. Sienna looked as if she wanted to ask more about it, but she did not. Heero figured that if she could ask him a question, than he could do the same."How did you came to work with Duo?"Sienna was quiet for a moment thinking of the question."He offered me the job once he realized I was down on my luck."A little more wordy of an answer than Heero need, but still as ambiguous as his answer. He looked over at the girl next to him wrapped around herself smoking, and he could not help but to wonder as to where she came from.Sylvia watched as Heero looked at her, giving her a really good look at him. He was tall with broad shoulders and a little skinny, most probably from smoking. He was dressed in jeans and a grey threadbare shirt. Sylvia took a drag on her clove cigarette hoping that maybe the questions would stop there. She did admit it was her fault for asking the question. She could not fathom why the Great Heero Yuy would try to himself, not only that, but why slit his wrists? He seemed like a man that would get something done efficiently. She figured he would probably use a gun. Following that train of thought she could not help asking the next question."How come you slit your wrist? Why not use a gun or hang yourself. Wrist slitting is such a girly why to go."Sylvia watched as Heero turned him head to look at her."What makes you think I was trying to kill myself?"He was right. She did not know him that well. If it was not suicide, than it had to be self-mutilation, still it was not any of her damn business. Stretching out her legs, Sylvia stood up. She sat back down and retrieved a bottle that sat next to her."You drink?" She asked watching him and holding up the bottle. Sylvia could not read the look in his eyes, but he nodded."Gin or Vodka?" Heero asked"Vodka." Sylvia answeredSylvia opened the bottle and took a swig of it. The clear liquid burned going down and tasted awful, but Sylvia did not care. She handed the bottle out to Heero. Heero took it and took two swigs before handing it back to her. Sylvia caught the challenging look in Heero's eyes. She took a breath and took three swigs before handing it back to Heero, whom took four. Sylvia was already buzzing after the three swings, she knew that they were probably going to play this game until either the vodka ran out or they passed out. Heero hanged the battle back to her and Sylvia decided she did not care how the game ended.The next morning, Sylvia had no clue as to where she was. It was still dark and from what little light was in the room, Sylvia could tell that it was not her apartment. Sylvia did not want to move from where she was. It was warm and comfortable, she knew the moment she figured out where she was the wonderful feeling of security and happiness would be gone.Arms pulled her closer causing Sylvia to wake up and realized exactly where she was. She was in Heero's hotel room, for a reason only known to God Heero did not stay with Duo. They had drank her whole bottle of vodka and some how managed to get to the room in one piece. Neither one of them had driven there.As the night's event came crashing back to her, so it did to the rest of her body. She felt nauseous and had a headache. She was definitely hung over. Heero still seemed to be asleep that he did not notice her movement or change in her breathing pattern. Deciding that getting up would be a bad idea, Sylvia tried to replay in her mind how she ended up in Heero Yuy's bed with only her bra and panties on. Heero's arms were wrapped tight around her. She could not tell whether or not he had clothing on. Deciding that being in the room when Heero woke up was not a good idea, Sylvia slipped out of his arms, placing a pillow where she had been.Sylvia quietly searched the hotel room for the rest of her clothes, finding her skirt in the bathroom and her shirt on the TV. Dressing quickly and quietly she found her shoes on opposite end of the room. Sylvia quietly opened the door escaping as quickly as possible.It was when she made it down the hall and into the elevator that Sylvia really thought about what happened. Praying she did not put her sanctity in trouble. She walked briskly out of the hotel and into the street. Signaling for a cab, Sylvia got in and told the cabby how to get to her apartment. Al the while she could help but to wonder, what did she do with Heero? How as she going to kept her secret from him? The thought "maybe I should just leave" popped into her head. Maybe she should just leave. 


End file.
